


Kwiatki

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, new base new planet new fighters, one pilot one droid and a test flight, pre-tfa fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dołączenie do Ruchu Oporu oznaczało dla Poe Damerona nowe znajomości, nowe zwyczaje i nowe wyzwania. A także dodatkowe obowiązki, jak dokładne testowanie "nowych" maszyn. W czasie jednego takiego lotu, postanowili z BB-8 zrobić sobie przerwę...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwiatki

Dostawa nowych X-wingów do bazy Ruchu Oporu była doskonałą okazją do świętowania. Nie, żeby pilotom potrzeba było do tego jakiegoś specjalnego pretekstu. Początkowo Poe dość niepewnie podchodził do tradycji oblewania wszystkiego słynnym bimbrem od mechaników, ale po kilku tygodniach przyzwyczaił się do obyczajów panujących na D'qar. Żyli w ciągłym zagrożeniu i gotowości bojowej, nic dziwnego, że wykorzystywali każdą nadarzającą się możliwość zabawy. Tak było i tym razem. Nie miało znaczenia, że X-wingom lata świetności minęły już dawno temu - dla Ruchu Oporu były nowe i tylko to się liczyło. Po obowiązkowym, sumiennym oblaniu każdego myśliwca (by dobrze latał!), pobudce znowu w nie swoim łóżku (porucznik Connix miała zaskakująco miękki materac, w porównaniu od jego wąskiej pryczy) i zimnym prysznicu, dla ostatecznego otrzeźwienia, Poe Dameron był gotów do akcji. Rozdysponował trzy samoloty pomiędzy siebie, Kare i Iolo i zabrali je na lot testowy po planecie. Droidy wyposażono na tę okazję w dodatkowe chipy rejestrujące nawet najdrobniejsze zakłócenia w działaniu sprzętu. Maszyny stające do potyczek z Najwyższym Porządkiem musiały być stuprocentowo sprawne.  
Rozdzielili się zaraz po starcie. Kare wybrała zachodnie równiny, Iolo północne wybrzeże. Poe ruszył na południe, w kierunku majaczącego w oddali niewielkiego łańcucha górskiego. Kilka ewolucji w dolinkach powinno mu dać jako taki obraz działania systemu nawigacji i sterowania.

Po godzinie próbowania najróżniejszych akrobacji, miał już gotową listę koniecznych poprawek. Zadowolony z dobrze wykonanej pracy, postanowił zrobić krótką przerwę - wylądować na jednej z zacisznych polanek, sprawdzić czy z zewnątrz wszystko działa bez zarzutu i odetchnąć rześkim górskim powietrzem.  
Zdjął hełm i zeskoczył na ziemię. Obejrzał dokładnie myśliwiec i wreszcie, usatysfakcjonowany z oględzin pozwolił BB-8 na opuszczenie stanowiska. Droid zapiszczał radośnie, a Poe roześmiał się na widok białopomarańczowej kulki, z entuzjazmem turlającej się po soczyście zielonej trawie. Wyciągnął ramiona nad głową, przeciągnął się i wystawił twarz do słońca. Dziesięć minut, nie więcej, tyle im wystarczy, a potem trzeba wracać. Z przyjemnego zamyślenia wyrwało go podekscytowane pikanie. BB-8 tuż za skupiskiem głazów na końcu polany odkrył niewielką kępkę kulistych, pomarańczowych kwiatków i okrążał je teraz, raz z jednej raz z drugiej strony, wołając Poe.  
Dameron posłusznie podszedł, ukucnął przy roślinkach i wysłuchał długiego przemówienia w binarnym. W końcu udało mu się wtrącić kilka słów.  
\- Nie kolego, nie możemy ich zerwać.  
Kilka pytających piknięć.  
\- Zwiędłyby zanim dolecielibyśmy do bazy, poza tym w kokpicie nie ma miejsca na bukiety.  
Fala gwałtownych protestów.  
\- Wiem BB, że mają ładny kolor, ale co byśmy robili z kwiatkami w hangarze, co?  
Poe nie miał pojęcia jak to możliwe, by droid wyposażony w pojedynczy sensor optyczny, mógł patrzeć z tak ogromnym politowaniem. Tak, jego astromech nie pochodził z taśmowej produkcji. Tak, był unikatowy, ale mimo to, pomyślał komandor, o skomplikowanych relacjach międzyludzkich miał niewielkie pojęcie.  
\- Zaufaj mi przyjacielu, nie mogę przywieźć kwiatków tylko jednej dziewczynie. Sprowadziłoby nam to na głowę jeszcze większe kłopoty. Lepiej niech sobie rosną tu dalej.  
BB-8 spuścił główkę pokonany i zaczął kiwać się żałośnie, w przód i w tył.  
Poe westchnął ciężko i zamknął oczy. Będzie twardy i nie da się zmanipulować.  
Cichutkie, smutne "ziuum" chwilę później sprawiło, że pokonany wstał i podniósł ręce do góry.  
\- No dobrze, ale tylko jeden kwiatek i sam go jakoś przewieziesz!  
Aż się skrzywił od entuzjazmu wyrażonego wyjątkowo wysokim piskiem. Droid z zapałem zaczął wybierać roślinki, a on wrócił do myśliwca, szykując wszystko do startu. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego mały uparł się na kwiatki (poza kolorem, wszyscy wiedzieli o jego słabości do pomarańczowego), ale jak znał życie i swojego astromecha, to niebawem się tego dowie.

Powrót do bazy przebiegł bez zakłóceń. Skontaktował się z Kare i Iolo, wysłuchał kilku uwag technicznych (wciąż testowali swoje samoloty) i skierował myśliwiec na główne lądowisko, przy hangarze naprawczym. Czekał tam na niego niewielki komitet powitalny, złożony z mechaników i samej generał Organy, osobiście zainteresowanej stanem X-wingów. Ledwie jednak opuścił kokpit i zwolnił mocowania, BB-8 poturlał się szybko w stronę Lei i zahamował tuż przy jej nodze, pikając uprzejmie. Generał zaciekawiona pochyliła się nad droidem.  
\- No, o co chodzi? - zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem.  
W tym momencie jeden ze schowków w obudowie astromecha wysunął się z cichym sykiem. Leia zaskoczona ostrożnie wyjęła z niego niemiłosiernie zmiętego kwiatka. BB-8 zapiszczał coś. Kobieta podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Poe. Otaczający ją mechanicy zaczęli chichotać i poszturchiwać się, a on poczuł, jak pod kombinezonem pilota robi mu się coraz bardziej gorąco.  
\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że komandor Dameron to prawdziwy dżentelmen - mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.  
Chciała coś dodać, ale przerwał jej sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości na łącze. Odebrała, zmarszczyła na chwilę brwi, schowała urządzenie do kieszeni i zwróciła się do otaczającej ją grupy.  
\- Pełen raport o stanie maszyn i ich gotowości bojowej muszę mieć najpóźniej wieczorem - oznajmiła na powrót swoim "generalskim" tonem, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę centrum dowodzenia. Idąc uniosła dłonie i zamocowała ostrożnie niewielką roślinkę w oplatającym jej głowę warkoczu.  
Poe przekazał mechanikom pady ze specyfikacjami technicznymi i zerknął w stronę oddalającej się Lei. Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy poruszała się ze znacznie większą energią?  
\- Tak kolego, zdecydowanie generał Organa zasłużyła na kwiatka - odpowiedział na nieśmiałe binarne pytanie, klepiąc z czułością droida.  
Musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że BB-8 po raz kolejny miał rację.


End file.
